


Lightning Strikes

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Confusion, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Post-Break Up, Reader Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: The odds of getting struck by lightning in a year are 1 in 960,000.Lightning strikes.The odds of getting struck by lightning in your lifetime are 1 in 12,000.Lightning strikes.The odds of falling in love with the Norse god of Thunder?1 in 1,000,000,000,000.Lightning strikes.A brief look into reader's relationship with Thor.





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- mentions of breaking up, failed relationships, falling in love and regrets.My first story that's a little darker, I hope you like it! It's also the first time I have written Thor. Not much dialogue on his end until I think I can do it justice.

TRIGGER WARNING- mentions of breaking up, failed relationships, falling in love and regrets.

Inspired by the Little Mix song Lightning'

The odds of getting struck by lightning in a year are 1 in 960,000.  
Lightning strikes.  
The odds of getting struck by lightning in your lifetime are 1 in 12,000.  
Lightning strikes.  
The odds of falling in love with the Norse god of Thunder?  
1 in 1,000,000,000,000.  
Lightning strikes.  
Loving him is strange- it’s powerful and hot and cold. It burns like ice. It leaves you breathless, filling you with the need for more of this interaction with him and less of it all at the same time.  
It starts when he’s in New York, visiting the coffee shop where you work. He orders a coffee with a shot of vanilla and extra cream.  
And another.  
And another.  
You build up a relationship that way, him always asking if, ‘’Barista Y/N’’ is working that day.  
On the days that you aren’t your coworker, Deena, tells you that he leaves promptly.  
On the days that you are, he stays.  
Chats you up and orders coffee and a muffin.  
And another.  
And another.  
This cycle continues for three months. Three long, long months before you decide to end this game of ‘’Will we or won’t we’’, take the plunge,and ask him out.  
You end up back at your apartment after your first date, him pressing you to the wall and his lips attached to yours like you’re satisfying a craving that he has for you.  
He’s satisfying your craving for him, and it’s mutual.  
You go on a second date.  
And a third date.  
And a fourth date.  
You start spending most of your days together.  
Days turn to weeks.  
Weeks to months.  
It’s in the fourth month, in the middle of a spring when you get caught up in the storm that is dating him, and you realize that you are in love.  
It hit you hard, fast, and like a flash of light.  
Lightning strikes.  
It’s like someone lit up your life the way that a bolt of lightning lights up a night sky- a jagged little piece of light that is both beautiful and potentially dangerous.  
He’s lightning.  
He’s thunder.  
Thor is the storm, and you’re falling under a spell of love, and you know that he’s been bitten by the love bug again.  
Now you are approaching your one year anniversary with him.  
This relationship came on slowly, then you were falling fast.  
Like a rain shower that turns into a sweeping thunderstorm.  
It’s beautifully ironic, because Thor is to you what you are to him- the sun on a dark day. The clouds have rolled away, and you’re in love and you never want it to end.  
It’s also a thunder storm of emotions, chaotic yet beautiful.  
You never want that to end either.  
But it does.  
Time and distance separate you.  
They make you notice things you didn’t before, give you both time to figure out why it should and shouldn’t work.  
You grow apart, decide it’s for the best, have an amicable break up.  
You mourn the loss of a relationship, that storm raging deep inside of you or a month., The moments that you remember falling in love with him flash across your mind like flashes of lightning, and the reminders of his presence are like thunder crashing through your brain.  
It hits you like electricity- shocking.  
But, like rain brings birth, beauty, and brilliance, the moment without him are spent slowly building a friendship. You talk to him. You get a new apartment, a new job, a new outlook.   
Then the phone calls stop, and it’s fine.  
You move on.  
Meet someone else, as you know he has, since he is who he used to talk about.  
It’s been two years now.  
Two years of new experiences, one year of no Thor, six months of remembering when lightning struck you.  
Then the storm returns.  
Thor is back. He explains everything- he had to focus in Asgard, on being the hero that he is. He didn’t want that stress to you.   
His eyes pull you in, with one look you are enchanted.  
His voice tugs on the heart strings, pulling you back in like the beautiful music that it is.  
You kiss.  
The skies are grey.  
The storm, the emotions, the mysteriousness and love all comes rushing back in.  
Electricity courses through you.  
You love him again. Part of your wishes you didn’t love him.  
Lightning strikes twice.  
You almost wish you didn’t still love him the way that you do, despite how well you ended.  
Lightning strikes twice.  
You almost wish you didn’t.  
Lightning strikes twice.  
But you still do.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Marvel, all content, characters and fictional universes and worlds and places belong to respective, respectful, and rightful owners. I also do not own the song, and it belongs to its rightful owners.


End file.
